


【一年生/KA】你所等待的终会与你相遇（29）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK
Summary: 乘车愉快～





	【一年生/KA】你所等待的终会与你相遇（29）

**Author's Note:**

> 乘车愉快～

第二十九章

Kongphop双手撑在桌子上，虚着眼睛目光有些炙热的打量着Arthit，从他还没有整理好的毛茸茸的头发，到因为咀嚼着的东西而一鼓一鼓的脸颊，随后目光又停留在了Arthit隐隐约约显露在外的奶白色的胸膛上。

Kongphop在心中积蓄了很久的一个念头此时又在他的脑海里一闪而过，让他忍不住的悄悄站起身，蹑手蹑脚的走到了Arthit的身后，然后弯下腰隔着薄薄的布料紧紧的抱住了他。

本来就心不在焉的吃着东西的Arthit被Kongphop突然亲密的动作吓得身体一僵，拿在手中的勺子差点掉落在了地上。

Kongphop感受到了怀中的人突然僵住的身体，在Arthit看不见的背后勾起了嘴角，坏心眼的将停留在腰窝的手顺着他的腰际向上滑去，指尖细微的触感滑过他的软肉，惹得Arthit立刻软了腰。

最后那到处点火的手指附上了他的胸前，用指尖不断的摸索着，然后拿指甲来回的拨弄着Arthit已经立起来的乳头。

‘哐啷’金属掉落的清秀声在此时显得尤为清晰，Arthit在他的怀里摇着头挣扎起来，嘴里还呢喃着拒绝的话语，“不...Kongphop...”

可是Kongphop似乎并没有放过他的打算，反而把鼻息凑的更近一点，把嘴唇附在了Arthit的颈窝处，密密麻麻的细吻落在了上面，丝缎一般的口感让Kongphop忍不住的衔住一块嫩肉吮吸着，不一会红色的印子就浮现在了白嫩的脖颈上。

Kongphop呼出的热气蒸腾着Arthit，他一路向上吻去，细密的吻最后落在了耳垂上，Kongphop湿热的舌尖不停的在上面打转，啧啧的水声传进了Arthit的耳中，令他忍不住的仰起头呜咽着。

“唔...”

Kongphop本来玩弄着乳头的手滑进了Arthit的睡裤里，就在碰上分身的前一刻被Arthit猛的推开了。

差点沉浸在欢愉中的Arthit因为Kongphop伸进来的手的触感登时惊醒，吓得立刻站了起来也就势推开了Kongphop。

Arthit的眼睛湿漉漉的瞪着Kongphop，脸颊也因为刚刚Kongphop的抚摸而变得更加的红润起来，连身上奶白色的皮肤都泛起了淡粉色，下半身也因为Kongphop刻意的挑逗而支起了小帐篷。整个人扶着身后的墙壁，喘息有些急促着站在那里。

“0062！你做什么！”Arthit的嗓子有些沙哑，到嘴边的话也变成了质问。

Arthit从没想过Kongphop会对他抱有这种想法，一瞬间竟然不知道该做何反应，在惊讶的同时心中还泛起一阵委屈和难过，Kongphop对他也只是这种念头吗？

“Arthit学长。”Kongphop目光灼灼的看着Arthit，大步跨到了他的面前，想捉住他的手腕，但是Arthit却有些慌张的甩开了Kongphop的手，连连向后面的墙角退去。Kongphop看着他排斥自己的样子，心中的烦闷和焦躁代替了耐心，有些不管不顾的就追了上去。

被逼到墙角的Arthit看着Kongphop突然放大的俊脸，脚下还没有停止倒退的步伐，但是退了还没两步，后背就贴上了冰凉的墙壁，刺骨的冷意像是扎进了他的心里，他有些惊慌的看着Kongphop，微缩的瞳孔和红红的眼圈都昭显着主人的无措。

可是这一切在Kongphop的眼里就像催情剂一般，格外的诱人，“学长，你在躲什么？”虽然是询问的语气，但是他做出的动作却是不容Arthit拒绝的力度。

Kongphop一把揽过Arthit的腰，紧紧的把他的窄腰锢在了自己的怀里，正巧Arthit早就立起来的分身也因为姿势的改变而抵住了Kongphop的大腿根，就像昨天一样。

Kongphop哼笑了一声，把嘴凑到了Arthit的耳边，本来只是想调笑一下在他怀里的小兔子，但是在Arthit的不停挣扎下，原本的话语却化为了锋利的刀子，戏谑的语言没有控制住的脱口而出：“Arthit学长，你昨天就是这样顶到我的哦。”

“Kongphop！你放开我！”Arthit推搡着压在他身上的Kongphop，传进他耳朵里的话再次把他的记忆翻倒出来，那种被Kongphop抓包的恐慌让他下意识的想逃离开，“快放开！”

“为什么？学长明明很喜欢不是么？”Kongphop的手说着就向下摸去，发狠的揉了一下Arthit精神的下半身，“被我这样抚摸很有感觉吧？”

“唔！不...我不喜欢！哪里有！”Arthit哆嗦了一下，腿下一软险些坐在地上，虽然身体都招架不住了嘴上却还是语无伦次的反驳着Kongphop。

“没有感觉的话，昨天为什么要逃跑呢？”Kongphop不依不饶的质问着难堪的Arthit。

“你难道不觉得恶心么！被我这样的人喜欢...”Arthit被Kongphop的话刺激的头脑一阵眩晕，干脆破罐破摔的把心里话喊了出来，但是越到后面声音越小，Kongphop根本就没听到他的后半句。

看着愣在原地的Kongphop，Arthit挣脱开了他的怀抱，呼吸急促的朝门口走去，随后自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，果然和自己想的没错呢，Kongphop也只不过是头脑一热对自己的身体产生出兴趣了吧，怎么会真心喜欢自己呢？一阵苦涩在自己心中蔓延开。

还没等Arthit的手握上门把就又被Kongphop扳住肩膀拉了回去，他脚下踉跄了一下就摔进了结实的怀里。

“恶心？那我就让你看看，我到底觉不觉得恶心。”Kongphop说着伸出一手握着Arthit的两只手腕把他压在了玄关的镜子旁，另一只手探进了他的内裤里，经过一番折腾，Arthit的分身早就疲软了，但是先前分泌出蜜液却沾满了Kongphop一手。

Arthit挣扎了两下，但是奈何Kongphop的力气实在是太大了，再加上自己晕沉沉地四肢无力，不但起不到作用反而消耗的是自己的体力。

可是不管再怎么抗拒，分身还是因为Kongphop的爱抚悄然立了起来，Arthit羞愧于自己的生理反应。

“不要...Kongphop...”渐渐的没有余力的Arthit停止了挣扎，带着哭腔的请求着不断在他身上肆虐的Kongphop。

Kongphop舔了舔嘴唇一把握住了Arthit分身上下撸动着，沾满黏液的玉茎在他带有薄茧的手上愈来愈硬，“学长这里可是硬邦邦的呢。”

被摸到意识有些混沌的Arthit晕晕乎乎的根本听不清Kongphop的声音，他只觉得现在浑身发热，全身的血液都翻腾着向下涌去，积蓄已久的欲望急需要一个发泄的出口，Kongphop手下的动作越发的粗鲁，时不时的用拇指搜刮着那不断分泌着蜜液的小口。

“唔...啊！！”终于Arthit的大脑就像过电一般，头皮酥麻的浑身战栗，在Kongphop娴熟的手法下达到了顶峰，全数缴械到了没有来及褪去的内裤里。

看着Arthit因为高潮而变得红润的嘴唇，Kongphop理智就像断了线一般，扳过他的脸狠狠的朝嘴唇亲了上去，毫不留情的搜刮着口腔里的空气，舌头舔过他敏感的上颚，留下一阵微痒。

Arthit软绵绵的趴在墙上，任由Kongphop摆弄着，Kongphop脱下了他身上碍事的衣物扔在了一边，微凉的手掌接触到了Arthit高热的体温，却因满脑子沉浸在爱欲里，丝毫没有察觉。

Arthit粉嫩的乳头在Kongphop的蹂躏下越发肿胀起来，他俯下身品尝着这带有奶香味的红樱，时不时的用舌尖辗转按压着因为刺激而变得硬硬的乳尖。

Kongphop另外一边的手也趁机探到了Arthit的臀缝间，用指甲刮蹭着菊心两侧的软肉，就着Arthit射出的精液把手指捅了进去，肠壁上的软肉立刻就包裹上了Kongphop细长的手指，他有些困难的在干涩的小穴里开拓着。

“唔...好痛...啊～”身下异物感的侵占让Arthit忍不住闷哼出了声，轻吟却也因为这种从体验过的奇妙的快感忍不住泄露出来。

从未被开苞的小穴在Kongphop略粗暴的进出中而分泌出透明的肠液，浸湿了他的手指，因为有了肠液的润滑，细长的手指更加肆无忌惮的在里面探索了起来，而他在摸到一个小凸起时怀中的人抖了一下。他便坏心眼的曲了下手指，Arthit立刻夹紧了臀部，一声带着哭腔的呻吟声就传进了他的耳朵里。

“嗯嗯～啊～不...”

没来及吞咽的唾液从Arthit微张的小口中溢出来，顺着下颚滑落至颈线和汗液混杂在了一起，他裸露着身子与墙壁融为一体连，泛着潮红的肌肤在白墙的衬托下显得更加诱人了，呈现在眼前的只剩下一副淫靡的模样了。

Kongphop的额头上冒出了细细的汗，看着趴在墙上渐渐沦陷在情欲中的Arthit，他的喉结滚动了一下，恋恋不舍的抽出了埋在小穴里的手指，然后单手解开了皮带，用刚刚还在小穴里的手握着自己的阴茎顶住了Arthit 不断有淫水滴落的小穴上。

Kongphop把粗大的阴茎架在了Arthit的臀肉间，用硕大的龟头抵住了被翻搅的淫水直流的菊穴，但是始终卡在穴口，时不时的浅浅的探入又拔出，不停的在红肿的褶皱上磨蹭，挑逗着Arthit所剩无几的理智。

“学长想不想要呢？嗯？”Kongphop嘴上这么问着，手里的动作还是没有停下来，继续一点点的试探。

Arthit咬着下唇小幅度的摇了摇头，脸上像快是要滴出血来一般的通红，却忍不住塌着腰撅着屁股向后坐去。

Kongphop看着快被情欲折磨疯掉却又嘴硬不肯妥协Arthit，心里稍稍软了一些，这才对准了红肿的穴口毫不犹豫的一个挺身捅了进去，Arthit因为发烧而变得格外湿热的肠壁因为主人的痉挛而绞了一下。

Kongphop在早已充分扩张的甬道里几乎不费吹灰之力的一插到底，坚硬的下体摩擦过Arthit敏感的前列腺，让Arthit瞬间脑海一片空白的闪过几道白光，针扎一般的快感传遍了四肢百骸，让他双腿打颤，险些再次泄了出来。

强烈的快感过后，心头涌上来的便是一种充实感，Kongphop真真切切的填满了他的身体，但是他此时却不觉得有多么的开心—他竟然被强迫着性爱还能如此的兴奋，在Kongphop身下放荡的淫叫，把这么淫荡的一面毫无掩盖的袒露在了Kongphop面前。

Kongphop开始一下下的抽送起来，匀速又不失力度的造访这个紧致的小穴，Arthit的分身却被晾在了一边，随着Kongphop抽插的力度上下摆动着，前端的蜜液源源不断的涌出，晶莹的蜜液挂在他如同主人一般粉嫩的龟头上泫然欲滴。

“这样Arthit学长喜不喜欢呢？”Kongphop不停的朝着那一点冲撞，连根拔起，又重重的顶回去，一下子就正中了Arthit的靶心。

“啊～！”

Arthit的腰肢被操弄的一个向前，红肿的龟头一下子就贴上了冷冰冰的墙壁，使他一下子惊喘出声。

“问你话呢，学长。喜不喜欢我这样操弄你呢？”Kongphop揽着他的腰，一手扶住了Arthit肿胀的不成样子的玉茎，把被粘液浸湿的龟头抵在了白色的墙上，握着它向墙上按压磨弄着，冰冷的墙壁贴上了火热的皮肤，冰火两重天的酥麻让Arthit一阵颤动，经不起撩拨的嫩肉在粗糙的墙壁蹂躏下变得通红。

Arthit吐出了支离破碎的呻吟，在被粗暴的对待后，还产生难以抑制的快感下的羞耻中忍不住哭出了声：

“不...不喜欢...啊～啊！”

“呵。”Kongphop冷笑一声，朝着已经贴在墙壁上的分身猛的弹了一下，“虽然嘴上说着不喜欢，但是这里却诚实的的不得了呢。” 

Arthit的身体一下子就僵住了，本就红肿的龟头在外界的刺激下颤抖了两下，

“唔！！”Arthit倏的瞪大了眼睛，收缩的瞳孔全然失去了聚焦，一股热流顺着狭长的通道喷涌而出，粘稠的白灼喷晒在洁净的墙壁上，Arthit再一次强制进入了高潮。

在Arthit夹紧了双腿的同时，Kongphop也在这强烈的痉挛中加快了抽送的速度，Arthit短时间内的两次高潮令Arthit神智不清，理智早就在这强烈的冲击力下灰飞烟灭了。

现在他的脑子里只剩下了自己剧烈的快冲破胸膛的心跳声和与Kongphop交合下产生的啧啧的水声。

Kongphop加快了最后的冲刺，无差别的进攻如同狂风骤雨一般打在Arthit的臀瓣上，终于在Arthit的一声惊叫下全数射进了他那湿热的甬道里。

仅剩下一点模糊意识的Arthit顺着墙边溜了下去，白皙的身体布满了红痕，白净的脸上此时也爬上了红晕，汗液混杂着泪水和唾液弄脏了一张干净的脸。

Kongphop及时抱住了他没有让他坐到地上，然后托起Arthit的屁股让他背对着自己抱了起来，随后就咬上了他细白的脖颈，“Arthit学长，你这样好美。”

“唔...”Arthit有气无力的应了一声。

Arthit这一声轻吟似乎又激起了Kongphop的兽欲，他又重新驾着Arthit的两条白细的腿把他反压在了镜子上。

“不...”Arthit慌乱的用手遮住了眼睛，镜子里映照出的全然是他挂满了自己淫液的小腹，和不断涌出精液的菊穴，这一切给予的视觉冲击令他头晕目眩，羞惭的无地自容。

Kongphop的双手被占着，又不满于Arthit遮住眼睛的手，他在房间里寻找了一圈之后锁定了被随意扔在床上的领带。他托着Arthit把他放到了床上后，Arthit想抢先拿过领带，但是Kongphop像是猜到了他的意图，还没等Arthit起身就把那条黑色的领带拿了过去，然后不费吹灰之力的制住了不安分的Arthit，抓着他的手腕反绑在了身后。

Arthit被Kongphop重新插入，早就湿成的一塌糊涂的小穴不知疲倦的吮吸着Kongphop的肉棒。他的双腿被极大程度的打开，隐私部位毫无保留的暴露在空气中，水乳交融的场面既荒淫又不堪。

这一切都呈现在了那面镜子里。

双手失去自由的Arthit不安的扭动着身体，试图挣脱开那道枷锁，却险些掉了下去。

“学长最好不要乱动，否则掉下去了我可不管。”Kongphop叼着Arthit通红的耳尖，囫囵的警告他。

本身就有些恐高的Arthit听到了Kongphop的威胁顿时不敢再动弹，只能闭着眼承受着。

Kongphop粗长叫嚣着轻而易举的一探到底，极为精准的顶到了最敏感的一处，随后就如同打桩一般的过度索取着，Arthit的膝弯处跨在了Kongphop结实的小臂上，屁股来回吞吐着Kongphop的粗大，本来褶皱的穴口都被展平，Arthit纤细的小腿随着抽插的频率小幅度的颠簸着。

“唔..唔...啊～”悠扬婉转的呻吟不受控制的从那轻启的红唇中溢出。

就在俩人情动的时候，一阵急促的敲门声却打断了正火热的两人，‘咚咚’的声音像是敲在了Arthit的心里，让他瞬间清醒了几分。

Arthit的全身都僵住了，本还回荡着轻吟的房间立刻安静了下来，可是Kongphop埋在他肠道里的粗大却依然没有停止动作，二人身体碰撞声代替了婉转的娇喘，门外的叩门声依旧不停歇，越来越响，像是敲打在了心尖上，令Arthit恐惧的不敢发出半个音节。

Arthit本来松软的肠壁却因为神经紧绷吸的更紧了，Kongphop舒爽的喘息了一下，忍不住勾着嘴角用话语戏弄着Arthit，“学长，你夹的我好紧。”

Arthit在听到了Kongphop的调侃后羞赧的想挣脱开他的禁锢，小声的抗议着，“快放开我...”

Kongphop也不恼，反而嘴角的弧度更大了，“学长要是再不乖的话...我就这样，抱着你去开门。”

果然适当的威胁是有用的，Arthit的脸色一下变的惨白，连带着身体也停止了反抗，然后牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，泪花在眼眶里打转，连连摇头哽咽着乞求Kongphop，“不要Kongphop...求你了...”

门外的人在敲了一阵都没有回应后，终于离开了，听着愈来愈远的脚步声Arthit悬在半空中的心才落了下来。

几乎虚脱的Arthit被迫迎合着Kongphop的撞击，他重重的顶了两下又停了下来，在听到Arthit发出难以忍受的喘息声时，Kongphop再一次从他的体内撤出来，惊魂未定的Arthit被操干到意识缥缈，他趁着这个机会逼问着，“Arthit学长，你是不是喜欢我？”

Arthit仅存的一丝意识拿捏着他濒临崩溃的神经，他强忍着泪水和源源不断溢出呻吟声，摇着头否定着。

可Kongphop哪里是这么好打发的，他磨擦着Arthit甬道内敏感的凸起点拔出了自己的粗大，

“唔...”

然后把Arthit放到了桌面上，腾出一只手，用食指缓缓划过Arthit的挺硬，描绘着他挺硬着的玉茎的轮廓。

那双手像是蕴含着魔力一般，使他所有的感官都无限的放大，本就敏感的龟头在Kongphop手指的揉捏下变的红肿不堪，Arthit情难自禁的弓起腰，渴求着更多，可是就在他即将达到高潮的时间，Kongphop的拇指堵住了那唯一可以发泄的小孔。

热流徘徊在那狭窄的通道里，迟迟得不到纾解，他难以控制的扭动起来，拼命的想脱离Kongphop手指的束缚，“放开...Kongphop...”

“那学长，我再问你一遍，你是不是喜欢我？”

Arthit咬紧牙关像是要和Kongphop抗争到底一样，Kongphop哼笑了一下，伸出另一手随意的拨弄起他胸前挺翘的红樱，用两只手捏起硬硬的小豆豆辗转按压着，上下夹击让Arthit脑中紧绷着的神经在这一刻崩断了。

“Kongphop...啊～Kong～放开我...求求你让我射...”

“暖暖，说你喜欢我，我就放开你。”Kongphop的声音低沉沉的蛊惑着Arthit。

“我...”Arthit的潜意识强撑着，Kongphop又重重的的碾压了一下他充血的乳尖。

“嗯啊～Kongphop我喜欢你...最...喜欢你了...”在Arthit眼眶中打转已久的眼泪终于不受控制的涌了出来，他哽咽着说出了自己藏在内心深处的秘密，哀求着Kongphop得到了释放。

Kongphop终于放过了Arthit被蹂躏的通红的玉茎，然后随意的套弄了两下，Arthit就泄了出来，滚烫的精液喷溅在了自己的小腹上，还有几滴顺着镜面滑落了下来。

本来因为发烧而神智不清的Arthit因为Kongphop彻夜的摆弄更加的虚弱了，他大开着双腿，两腿之间一片狼藉的映照在镜子里。

Arthit呼吸了很久才平复下来，头脑晕沉沉的几近昏厥的瘫软在Kongphop的怀里。

Kongphop抱着双腿发软，眼中蒙着一层水雾眼神有些空洞的Arthit走进了浴室，然后轻轻带上了门，片刻后淅淅沥沥的水声透着玻璃门传了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后，爱你们。❤️


End file.
